nationlifefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Life Matters
Admin Please make me an admin 15:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Um, you didn't make me an admin Edgar Wildrat of Switzerland! I found the welcome think, I think its called Template:Welcome Yes, I would like it if the foreground was more subtle though. If you don't mind I will change it. Edgar Wildrat of Switzerland! I like the new one! Edgar Wildrat of Switzerland! Editting Colors So, to edit colors you go to http://nationlife.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css the media wiki page for comment colors and other things. To change your comments on the page it will say .comments lidata-user="Life11" blockquote { background:#990000 url("http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/potcoplayers/images/f/f6/Admins_small_res.png") bottom center no-repeat !important; } .comments lidata-user="Life11" blockquote:after { border-color: transparent #990000 #990000 transparent !important; } .comments lidata-user="Life11" blockquote div { background: transparent #990000 !important; } Note the things that say #99000 that is a hex code which is colors. You can simply type color names but they will be very bright. To see a complete list of hex codes go to http://www.webmonkey.com/2010/02/color_charts/ Now, to change your colors you simple replace what says the current color/hex code with your color/hex code. Edgar Wildrat of Switzerland! Registry I'd like to take England and all its current territorries, with the name of Jacopo Vampa. ~Captain Crimson As king by the way. ~Captain Crimson Actually, seeing that England is taken I'd like Israel. ~Captain Crimson. Then I'll take UK. Sorry for the confusion. I wrote Israel before I got your message. ~Captain Crimson Okay, I did it pretty light, I am still browsing a list of hex codes for something lighter Edgar Wildrat of Switzerland! refresh the page Edgar Wildrat of Switzerland! I left this message on your other acct: Benjamin, Pearson is up to 2 strikes, three if you count crap as cussing. And 4 if you count lying. Edgar Wildrat of Switzerland! Hey Hey, I'm going to be helping out at the wiki see user blog:tama63 13:32, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Ben, can't see with editor kinda. I'm trying to change it but it won't work! The thing won't change, try it Edgar Wildrat of Switzerland! Sorry Sorry, I apologized to the communtiy, I really am sorry :'(. Edgar Wildrat of Switzerland! I'm trying, but whenever I change it just stays on it regardless of what I put in. The part I am typing right now is hard to see because it's over the white background, I gtg soon but I will look at it tomorrow. Edgar Wildrat of Switzerland! VP Can I be VP? :) Edgar Wildrat @admins Welcome Message I have updated it you can change it here -- 06:01, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Wha? Whats going on. Why is the site under maintenance? Edgar Wildrat @admins Game/Admin:) Can i be a admin..???? and this is benny macsterrrrrr right??? :))))) Well i was just wondering if i could be a admin, I would love to help out with this wiki, plus if this game thing is really comming out I REALLY WNANANANANNANANAA PLAY IT!!!!! IT SEEMS SO COOL!!!! Translation 20:14, June 28, 2011 (UTC)John Mac&Cheese AWESOME NEWS, BEN! A editor from ANOTHER wiki joined us!!!! Edgar Wildrat Spotlight Request Hi. I'm glad you are excited about your wiki. Unfortunately, in order to be spotlighted through this page, you would need to have 200 non-stub content pages. Please ask again when you have had a chance to work on the wiki content a bit more and can meet all of the spotlight criteria. -- Wendy (talk) 03:50, July 7, 2011 (UTC)